


Am I Your Anything?

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Ren got there in time to save Kyoko from Reino in the woods at Karuizawa? (Contains references to molestation/attempted rape.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Your Anything?

**Author's Note:**

> _Am I the star beneath the stairs?_   
>  _Am I the ghost upon the stage?_   
>  _Am I your anything?_
> 
>  
> 
>  -AFI, "Morningstar"

~ Am I Your Anything? ~

Kyoko stood, frozen in terror as Reino's hand slid under the loosened collar of her dress, lightly grazing the soft flesh of her chest. She couldn't move. Something was suppressing her demons. The man holding her must be some kind of Demon Lord...

Then she heard it. Rushing footsteps crashing through the underbrush, familiar voices calling her name. The search party burst into her field of vision and it was as though a dazzling holy aura had descended to counteract the darkness.

" _Re-e-e-e-e-e-en!_ "

The cry ripped from her throat unbidden as Kyoko tore herself free from Reino's grasp and rushed into the arms of her savior. (Completely ignoring Sho and Director Ogata, to the point of not even noticing that they were there.)

Ren scooped Kyoko up into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"It's alright," he said softly. "You're safe now, Kyoko." He used her first name with no honorifics, so that when she looked back on this moment later, she wouldn't reprimand herself for addressing him familiarly without prior permission. And if she started to, she would realize that he had then addressed her in the same manner, effectively cancelling out any need for censure. Even though it was a situation in which she'd been terrified out of her mind and he thought it was perfectly excusable, he knew from experience how she tended to react to such things.

Director Ogata sidled cautiously over to where the Ren was standing and kindly - though he was obviously embarassed by it - offered to zip up the back of Kyoko's dress for her, seeing as how it was still undone and Ren didn't have a free hand to do it himself.

Reino didn't quite understand what had just happened. Ren and Kyoko were off in their own world - it was like they didn't even remember that the guy who'd just molested Kyoko was still standing a few feet away from them.

"So... she's actually Tsuruga's girl?" he said in an undertone to Sho.

"She's  _not_!" Sho denied it vehemently, only confirming Reino's suspicions.

"Well, that's no fun..." Reino murmured, half to himself. "If she's not even yours, then what's the point?" And he wandered off into the woods, leaving Sho standing there feeling like a complete and total fool.

Meanwhile, in Ren-and-Kyoko-Land...

"Um... you can put me down now, Tsuruga-san," Kyoko said awkwardly. Her fear had dissipated, making room for the embarassment she felt at being held in his arms this way. And she was back to calling him Tsuruga-san, he noted.

"No," he said. The flat-out refusal shocked her at first, but then he continued, "I couldn't just let a girl walk barefoot through these woods. You'll hurt your feet - more than what they already are from when you were running away from the stalker."

And with such a reasonable argument presented to her, she resigned herself to being carried.

Ren couldn't stop himself from smiling as he felt her snuggle closer to him. Sho Fuwa was here, but Ren was the one who had saved Kyoko. She hadn't even registered Fuwa's presence. And what's more, whether she was consciously aware of it or not, she was perfectly comfortable with allowing him to carry her back to the set even though he'd provided such a flimsy excuse for it. She might not be able to call it love, but he definitely held a place in heart - there was no denying that.

~end~


End file.
